Suddenly The King Becomes Santa's Little Helper
Suddeny The King Becomes Santa's Little Helper is a stage in Need For Madness 2. It features M A S H E E N and EL KING (to a lesser state, because of the stage title name). Overview This is (again) a stage in which the player must either avoid M A S H E E N or waste M A S H E E N using EL KING. As the picture shows, the track is U-Shaped with a small area in the middle with an electrified hoop. The are also many hazards in this stage. The same action still applies at the start if the player uses M A S H E E N. (If unlocked after completing this stage) The AI will still reverse at the start, just like in Stage 11. Strategy Wasting EL KING would be your only choice here. At the start, try to waste as many cars as possible. When the cars fly over the giant ramp, M A S H E E N will park at the frames near the start. Waste him there. Do not allow him to fix himself. Then, camp at the same place where M A S H E E N was, and waste any incomers. Perform stunts from the ramp there when necessary. DO NOT USE THE HANDBRAKE. It will be an utter disaster and get you wasted! WARNING: If you go forwards at the start the other cars will cause you to take some heavy damage. Racing Use Mighty Eight, High Rider or Formula 7 as they are very fast. This is may sound very hard, but rest assured, there is a trick. The locations where MASHEEN camps are fixed, but are different for every lap. Following this strategy will allow you to beat this level easily: At the first lap, M A S H E E N will camp after the frames just before the final ramp. Whatever you do, do not go under the frames. Instead, reach the final checkpoint from the side. M A S H E E N will usually make a second pass near the start line, so Snake Dance to the right after completing the hairpin. At the second lap, M A S H E E N will camp after the first set of frames, near the checkpont. This is arguably the most difficult camping spot of M A S H E E N. You may need to evade to the right, then enter the checkpoint from the other side. If that is not possible, but your car has decent strength (or easily lifts opponents), you may elect to take a blow. If that hit does not send you flying, but merely stops you (and of course, you survive the hit), you are clear to go through the checkpoint while M A S H E E N recovers from the charge. Remember to repair your car, preferably by using the fix hoop parallel to the last stretch of the lap. On the third lap, M A S H E E N will camp after the first ramp and the spikes. Snake Dancing will help you dodge M A S H E E N easily. Once you get to the sand bumps, you are safe. Also he can be seen at the frames just before the final ramp,but this time he will stand near the checkpoint. It is better to let M A S H E E N go through the checkpoint before you go. On the final lap, M A S H E E N will camp after the Giant Ramp with the fixing hoop. Try to use a combination of forward and back flips to fly above M A S H E E N and land away from him. Note that M A S H E E N'S Camping spots are fixed and will not change. It is very useful to note where he is and adjust your racing path to avoid M A S H E E N. Survival is EVERYTHING on this track! Video Walk-through Winning by Racing: Trivia *This track is shaped like an "M", which may stand for M A S H E E N, as he is the boss of this track. *The 'King' referenced into the stage title is actually EL KING, that the "King" is helping "Santa"(M A S H E E N) to waste the "kids" *No matter what car you choose, M A S H E E N and EL KING always appear in this stage (even then, after you have completed this stage). *In Need for Madness 2, there is a rare glitch that affects two EL KING's in stage. This works probably only, if the player uses M A S H E E N. *AI M A S H E E N's camping spots change with the player's lap number. As a result, if one were to go for the wasting approach from the start, M A S H E E N would almost never leave his initial camping spot near the end of the track. Category:Tracks